The past and the future are unknowable
by BrittneyBluebird
Summary: I was recruited by SHIELD when I was 19, it was then that I was assigned to train under Agent Natasha Romanov and Agent Clint Barton. Barton and I didn't get along, until we did.
1. Teaser

_I glanced up from the cold steel of the table in what I figured was an interrogation room when the door opened. The person who walked in wasn't what I was expecting. He was dressed in all black, including a long black trench coat and a black eye patch. He was imposing and scary, and it seemed as though he never smiled. This version of me was 19 years old, and didn't recognize Director Nick Fury of SHEILD. His voice commanded_ attention,_ "Miss Brittney Lawrence I presume. I'm director Fury, is it true that you can manipulate the elements fire and air?" The 19 year old me is practically quaking in her boots, "yes sir, that's correct." If the man who stood in front of me could smile, what I saw then would have been it, "Miss Lawrence, let's talk about your future."_

I woke up in my room to a knock at the door. I bolted out of bed and opened the door to find Agent Maria Hill. She is a slim woman with an unimposing look about her but her voice is commanding and she has a glare to rival many.

"Do you come with a Mission Hill?"

She holds out a folder to me, "your flight leaves in an hour. Meet Coulson on deck in 45 minutes."

I nod and close the door as she turns to leave. I read through the papers as I pack a bag for my trip.

_It's a mission in New Mexico, Coulson and I are going to be looking into a series of electric storms. Nothing major, but we will be meeting Agent Barton there. This'll be fun._

I leave my room and arrive on deck a few minutes early but Coulson is already there. We board our plane as we exchange some small talk, "I hope you got plenty of sleep last night Lawrence, Fury said not to rest till we know what's going on."

I shake my head in disbelief, "of course he did. I'm gonna catch a nap on the ride down there. Wake me when it's over."

Coulson laughed and nodded as I fell back asleep.

**A/N: hey y'all so this is kinda a teaser for my new story, I'll be posting more if this gets good reactions.**


	2. New Mexico

I wake from a dreamless sleep with a jolt. We've landed in New Mexico. The planes ramp opens and Coulson and I are greeted by Agent Clint Barton.

_He's what anybody interested in men would call good looking or even sexy, but once you get to know him he's a general pain in the ass. He's obnoxious and he loves to annoy me in particular._

"What did you guys stop for takeout on the way here? You guys took forever!"

_His personality clashes with mine simply because I'll antagonize him right back._

"You're welcome" I say as I toss him a Wendy's bag.

_No we didn't really stop for takeout. I just wanted to see the look on his face which goes from confusion to a glare in about 2 seconds flat as he reads the nice lovely note I slipped into the bag._

_"Barton, you may want to change things up a bit, you're getting kinda predictable. I'd hate to see anything happen to you because of it. XO -Brittney."_

He lets out what could be described as a growl before Coulson pulls me to the car and shoves me in the passenger seat, "Barton, you can kill her later. Right now we have work to do."

Barton seemed to look pleased at this new aspect as Coulson drove our car off the SHEILD base and out to the location of one of the most recent electric storms.

"You don't really think he'll kill me do you?" I ask Coulson about halfway there.

He glances at me, "no but I don't doubt he'll get revenge."

I frowned slightly, _Barton was known for his revenge._

I wasn't given much time to contemplate it however because at that moment Coulson and I pulled up to the edge of a large crater.

Coulson pulled out his phone and informed Fury about it as I watched some rednecks having a Keger and trying to pull a hammer out of the center of the crater.

I laughed to myself as the bed of some guys truck got ripped off the body from his attempt at pulling the hammer from the stone.

I called Barton and told him our location so the rest of the team could get here and set up a camp around the hammer.

We had the temporary base up in the hour and I was in my trailer. I changed out of the 'business' suit I had been in and into my uniform. It was a tight black tank top, a pair of skintight black jeans, a black leather jacket and a pair of black boots. I strapped knives on my waist along with my guns, then I added a pair of knives in each boot and an extra clip of bullets slid down the front of my shirt between my breasts. I added another gun tucked into the waistband of my jeans in the small of my back. I pulled my hair out of the tight bun it had been in so it fell loose around my shoulders before I left my trailer to see what our tech guys found on the hammer.

I got to the room set up with a bunch of monitors and some techies, "Have you guys found anything?"

One glanced up from the screen he was looking at, "no, the things giving off a signal that's blocking our equipment."

A voice spoke up from behind me, "what like an EMP?"

The same techie snorted, "if it were an EMP then our equipment would've been shut off, this is just a distortion."

I knew Barton was glaring at the techie, "ok keep us updated on the situation."

I turned and left the room with Barton following me, "Lawrence, Coulson wants us on security."

I nodded, "race ya?"

He laughed, "you're on." Then he took off running to the trailer we'd be in.

"Hey! You didn't say go!" I yelled after him as I reached the trailer a second after he did.

He was still laughing as we entered and sat in the chairs in front of the monitors. It was uneventful for awhile before it started raining, and I noticed a hole in the fence line, "Barton what's that?"

He looked where I had pointed before calling it over the radio to Coulson, "sir we have a security breech. It looks as though the culprit took out Jones and Smith."

Coulson confirmed before saying that he wanted eyes in the sky. Barton and I both jumped up and donned rain coats before we left the trailer to go to a lift that would give us a birds eye view of the camp.

I used air currents to stabilize the box so Barton could get a better shot. We watched as a muscular blonde took down some of our best agents, "do you want me to take the shot or are you going to send in more guys for him to beat up?"

I grinned at Barton's snark, "I'll let you know." We watched as the blonde took down the biggest guy on the base.

"Coulson, you'd better call it I'm starting to root for this guy." Barton called over the radio as the blonde stepped up to the hammer and pulled it looking as though it was going to come up in his hands easily. He looked destroyed when it didn't.

Coulson had him detained as Barton and I lowered back to the ground.

I walked back to the trailer we had been in earlier when Barton called out to me, "Brittney, thanks." He gave me a small smile before he walked off presumably to talk to Coulson.

_It's rare to be called by your first name by Clint, and even rarer to be thanked by him._ I walked into the trailer oblivious to the smile that had made its way onto my face.


	3. Déjà Vù

**A/N: here's the next chapter, the italics are dreams, memories or thoughts. Enjoy.**

_I was walking through the Shield base following Agent Hill. 'How did I get back here? I thought I was in New Mexico. And where are we going?' We passed a window and I saw my reflection. It was the same 19yr old me from the interrogation room. Agent hill leads me into the gym where I see 2 people fighting in a boxing ring. The woman's moves are smooth and fast, while the man seems to be watching and analyzing every move made. "Romanov, Barton. This is the newest recruit, Brittney Lawrence. You're both in charge of training her, Fury's orders." Agent Hill leaves the room and the two in the ring walk over to me. "Why did we get put on babysitting duty? Didn't Fury just say that we are the best of the best?" The man asked the woman. "You must've been dreaming Barton. Fury never sings praises, probably wants this one to become a good agent, so he wants her training done right." Barton frowns, "kid, how old are you?" My 19yr old self narrows her eyes, "I'm 19. I'm not a kid. And you may wanna think twice before you piss me off." "Oh really? And why might that be kid?" Barton asks adding emphasis on the kid part. Ya he pissed me off, the air around me started heating up and crackling. My hand catches on fire and I get ready to throw the flames at Barton. I pulled back my hand as Barton's eyes widen in surprise. He hides it quickly and jumps to the side avoiding the fireball I aimed at his face. Once the fire hits the ground it extinguishes but I'm not done trying to hit him yet. Romanov speaks into her headset while watching me fire at Barton, "Director, we have a situation in the training room." Pause, "yes that's correct sir. It appears as though Barton and Lawrence don't get along." Pause, "yes sir." Romanov turns back to the problem at hand, aka me, "Lawrence! Put out the fire!" I don't so much as glance her way as I aim for Barton once again. He ducks and rolls out of the way with a second to spare. Barton is back on his feet in seconds and I'm firing at him again, but this time I use wind currents to direct the fireball so it hits him even after he dodged the original flight pattern. Romanov comes up behind me and tackles me onto the mats where she pins me despite my struggles. I draw in a deep breath and close my eyes, after a few seconds I'm calm enough to not want to murder my instructor. Natasha let's me up just as the doors bang open to reveal Director Fury. Who is very pissed off. _

I wake up to a blast of chilly air on my face as Barton opens the door to the trailer.

"Coulson said for us to stay on security for now, I'll take the first shift." Clint tells me as he sits in a chair in front of the monitors.

_I know that he's allowing me to get more sleep, I haven't gotten much since my last mission_.

I gaze at Clint for a few more seconds before I close my eyes and allow myself to remember my last mission.

_It was a simple recruit mission, all I had to do was go into town and find Jack Daniels and recruit him to Shield. Daniels lived in an apartment in Loveland, Colorado and for some reason I was having déjà vu moments the second I entered town. It all seemed so familiar. I pushed these thoughts out of my head, I had a mission to complete. Besides I've never been to this part of Colorado, I grew up on a farm in Illinois with my mom and spent my first 19 years there until Shield found me. I shook my head and refocused myself. I have a mission to do. I walked into the coffee shop that Daniel frequents to see him sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper. I walk over to him and sit directly across from him, "excuse me, Mr. Daniels?" He glanced up and upon seeing me he folded the paper in his lap, "I don't believe I know you, I'd remember such a sexy lady as yourself." He blatantly checked me out as he spoke. "No Mr. Daniels we haven't met. I'm Agent Lawrence with S.H.I.E.L.D and we'd like for you to join us in our IT department." He may be a playboy but he's one of the best computer 'fix-it' guys out there. After explaining the job in depth to him he accepted and I gave him the file with information he would need to find the local branch of SHEILD here. I watch as he stands up and walks out of the coffee shop before I get myself a strawberry smoothie and a cinnamon roll. I sit at the bar that faces the front window wall. As I people watch I see a girl walking down the sidewalk across the street. I become overwhelmed at the feeling of déjà vu and I leave the coffee shop to try and find the girl I saw. No such luck. After an hour of searching I return to my car, a black 1967 Chevy Impala, and drive back to the New York branch of SHEILD._

There was no reason why I'm loosing sleep, but I am.

I sigh and shift onto my side before looking at Clint where he's sitting in front of the various monitors. I push myself off the couch and walk over to sit beside him still wrapped in the blanket I'd been using.

"Can't sleep?" He asks quietly.

I shake my head 'no', "I'll watch these so you can catch some shut eye."

He glances at me for a few seconds then turns back to the monitors, "I'm good."

We both fall quiet as we watch for any issues.

After about an hour of silence Coulson's voice comes over the comm. "Barton, Lawrence, follow the suspect and Dr. Selvig. I want to know what they're up to and what connection they have."

Clint replies with a 'yes sir' as I grab my weapons strapping them back into their places concealed on my body and pulling on my coat.

Clint brushes past me with his coat in hand and exits the trailer we'd been on for the past 2 hours.

"I'll drive" I tell Clint as I open the door to my impala.

He just climbs in the passenger side of the car. I turn the key in the ignition and the engine purrs to life.

I pull out of the temporary base and follow Selvig's van to the only bar in town. Clint sends me a look and we climb out of my car before heading inside.

We sit down the bar from Selvig and his friend, far enough to be inconspicuous but close enough so we can hear their conversation.

"Come on, let me but you a drink. But I want you gone by morning." Selvig tells his companion.

They buy a pair of boiler makers and Selvig mixes them.

The bartender comes over to where Clint and I are sitting, "what can I get for you?" Clint orders a beer, "and for the lovely lady?"

I throw him a flirty smile, "I'll take a Captain Morgan and coke."

The bartender nods and turns to get our drinks after returning my smile.

Clint turns back to observe the culprit, who's name we figured out is Thor, and Selvig having a drinking contest.

The bartender returns and gives us our drinks before flirting with me some more. I flirt back in an attempt to make Clint and I blend in.

After about 5 minutes the bartender gets called away, after giving me his number, and I turn to see Selvig drunk off his ass and about to pass out.

Thor picks up his friend and we follow them out of the bar. Clint and I silently watch as Thor takes Selvig to Jane's trailer before Thor and Jane move onto the roof of the research station.

Clint motions to a rooftop nearby where we would have the perfect view of the unlikely couple. I nod and use my air powers to fly onto the roof while Clint climbs the fire escape.

Once on the roof we sit on the ledge and watch silently as Thor tells Jane about Asgard and the rest of the 9 realms. Jane falls asleep sometime in the conversation and Thor covers her with a blanket before falling asleep himself.

Clint radios in a status update and I let my mind wander.


	4. The Destroyer

_Fury gave me a lecture and several 'if looks could kill I'd be dead' glares after the Training room incident. He also assigned me a nuke proof room on the lower levels of the helecarrier. I personally thought nuke proof was a bit extreme but it worked wonders for me to be able to practice my powers. Romanov trained me in a lot of hand to hand combat while Barton trained me in weapons. The first weapon training was about a week after the training room incident. I walked into the room slowly, my eyes automatically traveling to the now healed Agent Barton. "Start with the bow." Barton instructed me with a condescending tone. I nodded and picked up the bow and an arrow from the table near the back of the room. I pull up the bow and release the arrow while using gentle air currents so it hits the bullseye on the target. Barton raised an eyebrow, "again. This time no magic or whatever it is you call your powers." I send him a disbelieving look, "why can't I use my powers? I can always hit the bullseye, and it's not like they're gonna disappear one day." "Fury put me in charge of your training. That means you do what I tell you to. No questions asked." I sighed and pulled the bow back up with a new arrow notched. I took aim and let the arrow fly. It hit the target in the ring bordering the bullseye. "Okay what did I do wrong?" I turned and asked Barton who was studying me with a smirk. "You had your elbow to high and your grip was to tight. Here." He held out his hand for the bow and an arrow. I passed them to him and he took a stance in front of the target. His hand was relaxed and his elbow was comfortably low. He fired the arrow and hit the dead center of the bullseye. He handed me the bow back with a smirk, "try again, this time relax." I made a face at him and pulled the bow and arrow up to take aim. Barron shook his head to my right. He walked over and put one hand on my bow hand and the other on my arm just above the elbow. "Relax this hand, and lower your elbow. Take a deep breath and release on the exhale." He had loosened my bow hand and applied enough pressure to my arm so it dropped an inch or two. I drew in a deep breath and released the arrow just as I released the air from my lungs. The arrow hit the bullseye dead center. _

I was startled awake when I felt my pillow moving. I quickly realized what had happened. I fell asleep last night after watching Thor and Jane go to bed. And my pillow wasn't a pillow, it was Barton. _Crap_.

I glanced around to see that it was morning and that Barton was currently asleep too, with his arm wrapped around me. I glanced up from looking at Barton's sleeping form when I felt the air around me change.

I glanced over to the area outside of town to see a dark cloud that was taking a tornados form. Once it touched down it stayed for about 10 seconds then the cloud dissipated as if it were never there. Once the cloud was gone I could see flashes of light coming from that area too.

_This can't be good._ I nudge Clint, "Barton! Wake up we have a problem."

Clint immediately bolted up pulling me up and into his side with him. "What?" He asked glancing around for any attackers.

"Can't breathe." I gasp as his arm tightened around me. He glances down at me realizing that he had his arm around me and was crushing me into his side. He let go of me quickly and took a step back.

"There was another electromagnetic storm over there," I point to where the flashes of light had just stopped, "then once it cleared there were flashes of light."

He nodded before trying to radio Coulson, "Coulson, it's Barton. Lawrence reported a storm and flashes of light from north of the town."

He paused as Coulson replied, "I know that. There's a large metallic humanoid headed towards town. Guns are ineffective. Work evac and try to take this thing down."

Clint said a snappy 'yes sir' and then he gave me my orders," Lawrence, you go down and evacuate the town. I'll stay here and watch for this thing then I'll try and take it down." I nod sharply before turning to jump off the roof, "oh and Brittney, be careful."

I glance back in surprise, _he never calls me Brittney and he never warns me to be careful._ I nod again before diving over the edge if the roof using air currents to stabilize myself.

I land easily and I run towards the nearest building, I pull out my fake homeland security badge and shout over the noise of the room, "Homeland Security I need everyone evacuated now! Move it! Fill up cars and get out of town!"

People look at me for a second before rushing about and out to the cars. I feel the ground starting to shake under me as I run and repeat the process in almost all of the other buildings.

I was just about to turn and evacuate the cafe when a call comes in from Clint over the radio, "Lawrence get out of there! This thing is coming in hot, literally. It shoots a ray of fire from its face."

I glance at the roof that Clint's on before turning my head to see a beam of fire coming straight at me. I use my own fire powers to split the ray so it goes around me instead of through me. Over the noise I thought I heard Clint shouting my name but I couldn't be sure.

Once the flames cleared I saw that three men and a woman dressed in renaissance type armor were fighting the destroyer. Thor was working with Jane and her two friends to help evacuate the town. I tried using my own magic against this creature but it had no effect except pissing it off.

It had knocked the four Asgardians back and was about to fire at me when an arrow stuck into the side of its metal head exploded. I glance up towards the roof that the arrow had come from to see Clint about to fire another at the monster.

The Destroyer didn't like that much so he shot a blast of his fire at the roof and at Clint. When the flames and smoke cleared all I could see was a destroyed roof, but no Clint. Thor managed to distract the monster long enough for me to run over to the back of the building.

"Oh god, please let Clint be alive." I kept repeating that to myself and whatever or whoever was listening until I found Clint barely conscious and badly burned. I ran over to him, "Barton! Come on Barton stay with me." I knelt next to him and pulled his head into my lap. He was unresponsive, "come on Clint. Don't leave me."

He let out a groan and opened his eyes, "Brittney, what happened?"

I let out a relieved laugh before helping him stand, "you went head to head with an alien."

He nodded, "remind me not to do that again."

I pull his arm around my shoulder and lead him back to the Main Street to see Thor taking off with Jane and Coulson shouting after them. The remains of the Destroyer were laying on a crushed car down the road.

Coulson turned to Barton and I, "I'll work cleanup, you two get back to the local base and get fixed up. You look like hell."

I snorted, "you try fighting the angry alien next time and we'll see how you look."

Barton smirked and tightened his arm around me slightly before we both turned and headed toward my car. After helping him in the passenger side I walked around to the drivers side and climbed in. I started it up and drove back toward the base.

After 15 minutes Clint broke the silence, "are we going to discuss what happened?"

I kept my eyes locked on the road, "what do you mean?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "you know exactly what I mean. You falling asleep and using me as a pillow, then you saying not to leave you."

"I seem to recall that you fell asleep too, holding me against you. Or did you forget about that little fact? And as for the other, I thought you were dying Clint, what was I supposed to do? Leave you there? I couldn't do that." My voice had raised throughout the conversation so I was practically yelling at him by my questions. It fell back to being barely audible on the last sentence.

I didn't realize that my grip on the wheel was now white knuckled, or that my breathing had become labored. And I especially didn't notice the tears the had started rolling down my cheeks.

But Clint did notice, "Brittney, pull over." I shook my head 'no'. "Brittney, pull over now." He spoke in a soft but commanding voice.

I pulled off the road but I didn't let go of the steering wheel. Clint reached over and shifted the car into park, before turning it off. "Look at me Brittney."

Once again I shook my head 'no'. He reached over and his roughly calloused hand met my chin before turning me to face him. My eyes were accusing as they met his concerned ones. His hand slid from my chin to my cheek where his thumb brushed away a stray tear. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand slightly.

I felt as though I wasn't fully in control of my body in that moment. My hands dropped from the steering wheel and fell into my lap.

Clint didn't say anything as he pulled me across the seat and into a hug. His strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and held me tightly against his body.

After a few moments like that Clint broke the silence, "I'm not gonna leave you, not if I have anything to say about it. And if something does take me away, you can bet that I'll be fighting my hardest to get back to you." He pressed his lips into my hair for a few seconds.

Afterwards we both pulled back and I gave him a small smile before turning and starting the car once again. I pulled back onto the deserted New Mexico road and drove to the base.


	5. Loki's capture

I slept better after that night with Clint. I felt safer somehow and I knew that I wouldn't be alone anymore.

That wasn't the only thing that changed after that, Clint and I became closer in our own way, we still tormented each other relentlessly but now we were both there for the other if they needed it.

Coulson and Tash noticed it of course but they didn't say anything, neither of them wanted to go up against two of the three best agents at SHEILD, let alone with Clint's weaponry and my magic abilities. If anyone else noticed the change they didn't say anything either.

Clint had gone off on a top secret mission back in New Mexico. Some type of security thing for an alien artifact known as the Tesseract. Don't ask me how I know that. It's top secret.

I was on a mission in New York. I had been tasked with helping Captain America aka Steve Rodgers adjust to the present time.

It had been going really well in my opinion. Steve and I had been to a few museums so I could show him the past between the time he went under and when he woke up. I had also shown him a lot of New York.

I was sparring with him in the gym of the SHEILD apartment building he was living in when we were interrupted by a very unhappy Fury.

Rodgers and I broke apart and Fury gave him a folder containing information on his mission, retrieving the Tesseract. Fury then turned toward me, "Lawrence we need you on this too. Coulson and I have activated the Avengers."

I cussed to myself. _If they had activated the Avengers then it could very well mean that the world is as war,_ "yes sir. Have the others been notified?"

Fury sent me an almost regretful look, "yes. Coulson is informing Stark, and Romanov is informing Banner. There is one more thing you should know, Barton's been compromised."

I swear my world stopped in that moment, but I kept my facade carefully in place. _Fury couldn't believe that I was compromised as well by my feelings._ He nodded once before turning and leaving.

I closed my eyes tight and released a sharp breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I half hoped that it was Clint but I knew it was impossible.

Steve spoke carefully, "are you okay Brittney?" I nodded 'yes'. "Are you sure, it seems like you really care for this 'Barton' guy."

I nodded again, "I do. He is one of the agents that trained me. He's saved my life a couple of times. He's always been there for me when I need someone."

Steve got a knowing look, "so you love him?"

My response was immediate, "no! He's just a friend."

Steve's knowing look didn't change but be agreed anyway, "sure. I'm gonna go get ready to leave. I guess I'll meet you at the base we're headed to."

I nod again before leaving and grabbing my bag from my room. I took the elevator to the roof and launched myself into the night sky. Once I had full control of my powers I realized I could fly. I let my mind wander back to that day to keep it from thinking about the present.

_I had been at SHEILD for about 6 months now. I was in my nuke proof room again, Fury had deemed me safe enough to live in the normal apartments but I still had to practice my powers in this room. I had gotten control over my fire powers about a month ago and I had moved onto my air powers. I had mastered manipulating the air currents to do a lot of different things but today I was planning on testing a theory Clint had come up with. He thought that with enough practice I could manipulate the air currents to enable me to fly. I had gotten some minor flying and levitations but today I was going for a record, 10 laps around the room without touchdown. I called the currents to me and used them to support my body as I flew around the room. I was on lap 15 when Clint came in. I didn't see him until after I hit him. We barreled across the room together and ended up on the ground. I had somehow pinned him down in the whole process, but I was to excited to notice, "Clint! I did it! I can fly!" I was so happy that I didn't realize I had called him by his first name instead of the usual 'Agent Barton' I flushed a bright red and climbed off of him, "uh sorry about that Agent Barton. I was a bit excited." He smirked as he got up too, "I noticed, congratulations on your success." I nodded my thanks. "Weapons training starts in 10." He started to walk out but. He called over his shoulder, "oh and drop the Agent stuff. It's beginning to annoy me." He tried to sound nonchalant but I knew only a few people were close enough to him to earn the rare allowance of using just his last name. And even fewer called him by his first name_.

I landed on the deck of the helecarrier at the same time as two other jets, I knew that Rodgers was in one and I guessed Banner was in the other.

I walked over to where Agent Natasha Romanov was standing, "Nat."

She looked up and immediately pulled me into a warm embrace, "cectpa (sister in Russian), it's good to see you."

I hugged her tightly for a second before we both took a step back and turned to greet Captain America, and the Hulk.

I left the group to put my bag in my room before I met them on the bridge. I collapsed in one of the chairs around the large table and watched as the other employees of SHEILD did their work.

I had been there for about 45 minutes before they found a match for this Loki of Asgard in Stuttgart Germany. It was decided that Nat, Steve and I would go and bring Loki in. I would be flying the Quinjet while Nat was on guns and Steve did the hand to hand fighting.

We dropped Steve off in a park about a block away from where Loki was before we flew over the square. People were fleeing the scene and Steve was fighting Loki. Nat couldn't get a clear shot at Loki due to the Captain's fighting style.

Our P.A. system was overridden as we heard a voice, "Agent Romanov, did you miss me?"

She smirked and I watched as a streak of red and gold landed with all its weapons aimed at Loki.

Tony Stark had arrived in his iron man suit. Loki surrendered and we all flew back towards the base.

We were about 1/2 an hour out when the skies clouded up and lightning started flashing around us. I heard Loki say something about not being fond of what follows lightning before the plane jerked due to something landing on the roof.

Stark opened the back hatch and was knocked backwards by something as Loki was kidnapped and pulled out of the jet. Stark and Rodgers followed shortly after and I started to circle the area waiting for the boys to solve the issue.

Once we were all back on the plane with our new ally, Thor, and our hostile Loki we headed back to base. Once we landed Loki was taken away by 16 armed guards and the rest of us found our way to the bridge.

Stark had gotten distracted talking to Coulson along the way, but other then that we were all there to see Fury interrogate Loki with minimal results.

Steve was the first to speak, "Loki means to drag this out, so Thor, what's his play?"

Thor glanced up briefly, "he has an army call the Chitauri who he means to lead against your people."

Banner spoke next, "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, his brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him."

This upset Thor, "have care how you speak, he may be beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother."

Nat shot him a disbelieving look, "he killed 80 people in two days."

Thor's response made me want to laugh, "he's adopted?"

Tasha scoffed and Banner got the group back on task, "the question is what does he need Selvig for?"

Thor glanced up again, "Selvig?"

Tasha answered him, "he's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Thor replied.

I joined the conversation in an unemotional voice, "Loki has him under some type of spell, along with one of ours."

Tasha reached over and took my hand in hers knowing that I needed the support, and Steve looked at me with concern clear on his face. I gave them both a slight nod before I tuned out the rest of the conversation.

At least until Fury walked in followed by a woman I had never seen before. I hadn't seen her before but she looked just like me, same hair, same eyes, hell same body, it was like looking in a mirror.

"Fury, who's that?" Tasha asked the question everybody in the room was wondering.

"This is Sierra Jones. She is Agent Lawrence's identical twin. They were separated at birth, Brittney grew up with their mom and Sierra with their dad. Sierra has control over Water and Earth. She will be joining you in the fight against Loki. Lawrence, I expect you to work with her, and get to know her."

While Fury was talking Sierra and I had been studying each other, she gave me a weird sense of déjà vu like the one I had in Colorado. I nodded to Fury as he addressed me before rising out of my seat lithely to greet my twin.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you I guess. I'm Agent Brittney Lawrence A.K.A Aura. I can control fire and air like you control earth and water." My voice was steady and calm and almost unemotional.

Her voice was wary and held a bit of fear, "hi, I'm Sierra, but you already knew that."

I nodded and glanced at the team who were all watching us with interest, "let me introduce you to the team since you'll be joining us. This is Agent Natasha Romanov, aka Black Widow, that's Thor, Norse god of thunder, that's Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, that Dr. Bruce Banner next to him, aka the Hulk. And last but not least that is Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America."

They all nodded or gave a small wave to her and she seemed to relax knowing everyone's names.

"I'll show you to a room, you can borrow my clothes till we can find your own. And I have extra gear you can wear."

"Thanks, they didn't exactly give me time to pack. It was nice to meet you all."She called out before we left the bridge and walked down the corridors to her room.

I gestured to the door next to hers, "that's my room. Let me know if you need anything, Steve Rodgers is on your other side, Romanov is across from me Banner is across from you and Stark is across from Steve." She nodded along with what I was saying, then I turned and opened my door.

We both walked in and I showed her my closet, "take anything you like, there's extra shower stuff in the bathroom you can use as well." I sat down on my bed and started disarming myself.

She was watching me with a curious expression before she turned to the closet. "You're pretty used to this stuff huh?" She asked as she pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Yeah I guess. I've been here for 6 years, and I've seen some pretty crazy shit."

"You've been here since you were 19?" She sounded disbelieving. I nodded as she looked at me. "What's going on this time that this Fury guy brought me in?" She asked timidly.

I frowned, "it's difficult to explain."

She sent me a mini glare, "try."

I nodded again, "okay well I guess it started about a year ago, earth had a visitor from another planet, Thor from Asgard, and the wrath of his brother Loki followed him here. They basically leveled a small town before they returned to their planet. About 6 months ago we recovered an artifact that hadn't been seen since WW2, named the Tesseract. It has the potential for unlimited energy. That was SHEILD's goal until the energy collapsed in on itself, leveling a Shield base and killing a lot of good agents. Right before the base collapsed a portal opened and Loki of Asgard came through, Thor's adopted brother. He stole the Tesseract brainwashed Dr. Eric Selvig, an astrophysicist and Agent Clint Barton." My voice faltered over Clint's name.

She looked at me, "who's this Clint Barton?"

I look down at my hands which are now playing with a butterfly knife _(a nervous habit I acquired from Nat)_, "he was one of my mentors when I first came here, the other being Natasha. We've been on countless missions together and we've always had the others back. He's a good friend."

She studied me for a couple seconds, "you love him don't you?"

I didn't answer because I wasn't quite sure what my answer was anymore.

"That's what I thought," she joined me sitting on my bed, "I'm sure he's fine B. He's probably fighting tooth and nail to get back to you."

I smiled at her, "thanks twin."

After that I showed her where her 'uniform' was (hers was just like mine) and I gave her some knives and my second set of guns. We both concealed them on our bodies and pulled our hair up into high ponytails. We glanced at each other and decided that we looked like the same person, and that some pranking would happen in the future.

Sierra went to the lab to check in with Banner and Stark while I went to interrogate Loki.

I entered the cell block he was in and stood outside the glass waiting for him to notice me.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me," his voice filled the silence.

"But you figured I'd come," it wasn't a question but he answered as if it were.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct. You would appear as a friend, a balm, and I would cooperate."

I ignored his speech, "I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

He smiles sadistically, "I'd say I've expanded his mind."

I kept my poker face in place, "and once you've won, once you're King of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

I had crossed my arms over my chest, and Loki smirked, "oh, is this Love Agent Lawrence?"

"No, he was my mentor, and a friend."

He sat down on the bench in his cage, "and what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

I sat down in the chair outside the glass, "not let you go."

He smirked, "no but I like this, the whole world in the balance and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall everyday, I tend not to weep over it."

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers, you pretend to be separate, to have a code, something to make up for the horrors, but they are part of you," by this point we were both standing, only a few feet and a glass wall separating us, "and they will never go away."

Throughout his rant I had been letting my face slowly fill with terror, and when he banged his fist against the glass I jumped back, "I won't harm Barton, not until I have him kill you, slowly, intimately in every way he knows you fear, and then he'll wake just long enough to see his work and when he screams I'll split his skull. this is my bargain you mewling quim."

On the last part of his speech I turned away and faked sobs, "you're a monster."

"Oh no, you brought the monster."

I could hear his smirk as I turned back around, my face clear of emotion. "So Banner? That's your play?"

Loki got confused, "what?"

I turned and started for the door radioing Fury on my way out, "Loki means to unleash the hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor and Romanov as well." I hurried to the lab after that.


	6. The attack

**_Sierra's Point Of View:_**

I went to the lab to check in on Stark and Banner, and walked in at the same time Steve walked out looking grumpy.

"What's his issue?" I asked the science nerds.

"He's upset because I'm hacking SHEILD. He thinks that Fury has pure motives for wanting the Tesseract." Stark replied.

"Okay then, how's the cube tracker going?"

Banner spoke up, "it's good. We should have the location in a few hours within 1/2 a mile."

"Good, have you told Fury yet?"

They both looked up as the door behind me whooshed open. _Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear_.

In walked Fury, "what are you doing Mr. Stark?"

Stark responds in a condescending tone, "uhh kinda been wondering the same thing about you."

Brittney walked in followed by Natasha, "you're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

Banner spoke up, "We are, the algorithms locked and were sweeping for the signature now, when we get a hit we'll have the location within half a mile."

Banner pointed to a screen next to Brittney and I, and Fury turned to look at it.

"Then you'll get your cube back, no muss no fuss," something pinged in the room, "what is phase two?"

Steve entered the room from behind me and dropped a large gun on the table, "phase two is SHEILD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry the computer was moving a little slow for me."

Brittney moved to stand next to Stark and look at the screen he was working on.

"Rodgers, we gathered everything to do with the Tesseract, this does not mean that we are . . ."

Brittney spoke up interrupting him, "I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?"

The screen now turned towards us showed a nuclear deterrent based off plans with the Tesseract. Thor walked in the room looking surly.

"I was wrong Director, the world hasn't changed a bit."

Banner spoke up again this time to Natasha, "did you know about this?"

I moved over by Brittney as Natasha avoided Banner's question, "you wanna think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?"

The room exploded into chaos after that and I couldn't keep track of all the arguments going on until another pinging sound went off.

Bruce walked over to the screen next to Natasha, "oh my god." Then the room exploded.

**_Brittney's Point Of View:_**

In the aftermath of the blast I had been knocked out of a window with Thor and Sierra. I didn't know if there were any injuries, but I did know that by the end of this there definitely would be.

I got up and helped Sierra up too, "stay with one of the team, I have to go secure Loki."

She nodded and I ran off to the cell block I had been in before only to see a man dressed in SHEILD gear guarding the door while another let Loki out.

I pulled out one of my knives and threw it so it hit the guard in the chest killing him immediately. Loki glanced at me before nodding at the other intruder who approached me. He managed to knock me out but not before I cut and stabbed him repeatedly. Loki created an illusion of himself before hoisting me up on his shoulder and walking out.

**_Sierra's POV:_**

I stayed with Thor as B had instructed before he ran down to fight the Hulk, after that I was helping out on the bridge to keep people from getting in there. There was another explosion and another one of the engines went down so our base was falling from the sky.

Fury had Romanov deal with Barton, but no one had heard from my twin.

Once Romanov had Barton contained and the immediate threat was gone I tried to find my twin but she was nowhere to be found.

I ran to the detention room Barton and Romanov were in, "hey Romanov, have you seen my sister?"

Romanov looked up and shook her head while Barton looked at me like I was the one who got brainwashed, "what are you talking about Lawrence? You don't have a sister."

I looked at him, "you must be Agent Barton, pleasure I'm sure, but I have to go find Brittney, nobody's seen her since the attack."

Barton scoffed, "have you tried looking in the mirror?"

I sent him a small glare, "Well, Brittney downplayed your obnoxiousness, hi I'm Sierra. Brittney's twin sister."

Barton glanced at Romanov, "Brittney has a twin sister?"

She nodded before the door slid open to reveal Rodgers, "Hey we found the cube. Can you fly one of those jets?"

Barton answered for her, "no but I can."

Rodgers glanced at Romanov and she nodded slightly, "alright you got a suit?" We all nodded before he continued, "then suit up." We all gathered our weapons and 'stole' a jet to fly to Starks tower.

**_Brittney's POV:_**

I woke up in the loft of some fancy building, based off of the view I'd guess it was the Stark building in Manhattan.

I sat up from my place on the floor to find Loki watching as Stark entered the loft and poured himself a drink, he then offered Loki a drink, "hey Stark, I'll take one."

I got up from the couch and walked over to where Stark was behind the bar. Stark poured two glasses of whiskey and slid bracelets on his wrists.

Loki spoke, "please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

Stark took a drink of his whiskey, "no, I'm going to threaten you."

Loki laughed,"you should have left your armor on for that."

Stark smirked and I took a long drink of my whiskey, "yeah, well it's seen some mileage and you've got the uhh, glow stick of destiny."

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing can change that. What have I to fear?"

I spoke up, "the avengers, that's what we call ourselves. Earth's mightiest heroes type thing."

Loki chuckled, "ah yes, I've met them."

Stark smirked, "ya I'll admit it takes us awhile to get traction but let's do a headcount here, your brother the demigod, a living legend who lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, one of which has control over 2 elements like her sister, and you big guy, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

I tilted my head, "not a very good plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

Loki looked mildly worried, "I have an army."

Stark quipped back immediately, "we have a hulk. There's no throne, there's no version of this where you come out on top. Because maybe your army does come and maybe it's to much for us, but if we can't protect the earth then you'd better be damned sure we'll avenge it."

I picked that moment to escape the room knowing Stark would follow soon enough. I ran over to the balcony door and out of it before diving over the railing and using air currents to aid my flight over to another buildings rooftop. I watched as the portal opened and the first wave of the army came through.

Stark was up near the portal fighting them while I used fire to burn the ones who got within my range. I watched as Stark went zooming past with 5 hot on his tail before I had to dodge some of their laser beams.

I saw the Quinjet that presumably had the rest of the team get hit and go down before most of the team climbed out. By my count we had gotten Clint back but we lost Banner and Thor.

I jumped off the building and landed behind the group joining them as they watched a leviathan enter out world through the portal. My twin noticed me first and squeezed my hand briefly as did Nat. Steve gave me a short nod and Clint gave me a quick hug.

"Well crap, Stark you seeing this?" I radioed Stark.

"Seeing, still working on believing. You seen Banner?"

Steve answered before we all joined in the fight. Steve went to direct the police, and save civilians while Clint, Tasha, Sierra, and I fought the army.

Clint was firing arrows left and right, I was using my fire, Tash and Sierra were using guns.

Tash called out over the mayhem, just like Budapest all over again!"

Clint and I responded at the same time, "you and I remember Budapest very differently."

Clint got tackled by an alien and I threw a knife piercing the skull of it. Thor lit up the rest around us and Cap started calling it as Banner showed up.

Steve let Stark know Banner was here, and Stark brought the leviathan to us. Banner hulked out and helped Stark kill it. Clint pulled me out of the way and I saw Cap covering my twin with his shield as Thor protected Tash.

Steve then resumed calling it, "Barton I want you and Lawrence on that roof call out patterns and strays, Lawrence cover him and take out as many flyers as you can."

I didn't hear the rest because I had wrapped one arm around Clint's waist and flew us both up to the appointed roof.

It all became a blur as Clint and I took down the hovercrafts up until the point that he ran out of arrows. I burned the remaining aliens on the roof before holding on to Clint and swinging down on a grappling hook into the building we had been landed next to each other on a bunch of glass shards.

I hissed in pain as I felt the glass cut my skin. I heard via radio that Tash could close the portal, but that there was a nuke coming in. I managed to catch a glimpse of Tony's iron man suit both flying up towards the portal and falling back towards earth.

Rodgers announced that it was over.

Clint got up first before offering me his hand, he then pulled me up and I flew the both of us to Stark's tower.

We all regrouped with me next to Clint and my twin next to me. After we had Loki detained we all got cleaned up and slept.

The next day I drove my beloved car to the park were we were going to send Thor and Loki off. Clint was riding with me, we didn't say much but he held my hand in his the entire ride. My twin was riding with Tash, and the others were all driving themselves.

We stood in a half circle around Thor and his brother after we had all said our goodbyes.

Mine included a promise to Loki that if he ever showed his face on earth again then I'd murder him, God or not.

Clint had laughed at that before pulling me protectively against his side with the arm he had wrapped around my shoulders. We all got in our respective cars and drove back to the renamed Stark tower. It was now the Avengers tower.


	7. Water battle

Thor came back a few days later after dealing with Loki, he was moving into the tower with the rest of us.

We had it settled that the top floor was Tony's and Peppers, then the floor Clint and I shared, then my twin and Steve, Thor and soon Jane, then Nat and Bruce, and last but not least Darcy, when she arrived.

Once we all had our stuff settled in our respective rooms Tony ordered us all to get presentable to go to get that shawarma he was promised.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top with a hawk design on the front (Nat had gotten it for me awhile ago) after I had gotten a shower. I concealed my weapons on my body before braiding my hair to the right side of my head and going down to meet the group.

They were all waiting for me and I noticed that Tony, Nat, Sierra, and Clint were all smirking at my clothing choice.

I walked over to stand by Clint who wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close to him. He kept that up until we were seated in the shawarma joint, at which point he pulled me onto his lap, and wouldn't let me go. I laughed at his antics, as did the rest of the group but I settled against him while we ate.

I noticed that my twin was sitting particularly close to Steve and that Nat was doing the same with Bruce.

After a satisfying meal we all rode back to the tower and decided to call it a night. I climbed into the elevator with Clint, who had returned his arm to around my waist, and we rode in silence to our floor.

"Clint, what are we doing?" I was the first to break that silence.

He glanced over at me, "what do you mean?"I just gave him a look that clearly said he knew damned well what I meant, and he sighed, "after everything that happened with Loki. . . Well I don't want to loose you Brittney," he mumbled the last part his answer, "I can't loose you."

I turned to face him fully and made him look at me, "Clint, you couldn't loose me if you tried, I'm to stubborn. I just don't wanna rush into something that might hurt our friendship."

He nodded distantly. By that time we were out of the elevator and standing in front of my door.

"Goodnight Clint, I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded as I turned and walked into my part of the floor. I closed the door behind me, locking it before walking slowly to my bedroom.

_ What are Clint and I? Do I really love him? I thought he was just my friend and mentor, but I liked the way he was holding me today._

I tossed and turned all night loosing hours of sleep because of these questions. The next morning I yanked my hair up into a messy bun and padded out of my room to the elevator in search of the kitchen.

"Where may I take you Miss Lawrence?"

I jumped slightly at the disembodied voice of Jarvis, "uh to the kitchen please, and drop the miss Lawrence crap, it's just Brittney."

"Yes ma'am." If Jarvis were a person then he'd be getting a death glare right about then.

The elevator took me to the kitchen level and I walked in to see most of the group already there along with the infamous Pepper Potts.

I walked past them and into the kitchen to grab a mug full of steaming tea which I prepared using 5 spoonfuls of sugar and a decent amount of milk. I stirred them in and heard Tony comment on how much sugar I added.

I gave him a glare that would kill him if looks could kill, "shut up Stark. I'm not in the mood."

He raised his eyebrows, "oh so the sugar is to make you sweeter, well maybe you should add more because I don't think that'll be enough."

I raised my hand to my bun pulling out a knife before throwing it so it was embedded in the drywall next to Tony's head, missing it by about an inch. His eyes were the size of saucers, and I heard a couple of chuckles coming from Nat, and Clint who had just joined the group.

Clint smirked, "best watch out Stark, Britt's always said that there are two types of people, morning people, and the kind of people who want to shoot morning people in the face. And she knows how to use a gun, as well as conceal an unknowable amount of weapons on her body."

Stark looked at me with an appraising look, "noted. Anyway Pepper this is Brittney Lawrence, Brittney this is Pepper Potts."

I shot her a quick smile, "question for you Pepper. And this is detrimental," she nods with a serious look on her face, "why?"

She looks confused, "why what?"

I give her a coy smile, "why do you put up with Stark?"

Everyone chuckles at that except Tony, who settles for a glare instead.

After 3 cups of tea fixed the same way as the first I am fully awake and mostly ready to start my day. I leave the kitchen and go back to my room to get changed out of my pjs. I pull on jean shorts, and a cropped tank top before fixing my hair into a sleek high ponytail and heading back to find the rest of the group.

They had assembled in the living room, "what're the plans for today?" I asked the room in general.

Pepper was the one who answered me, "Tony has reconstruction work to do that the boys all agreed to help with. I figured us girls could go pick up Jane and Darcy from the airport then go shopping on Tony."

I knew I pulled a face at the shopping bit, I wasn't a big shopper, but I'd rather do that then reconstruction. I nodded, "on one condition. I'm driving."

They all agreed and we were off. Down in the garage I went straight to my baby before sliding in the front with Sierra and Nat, Pepper would be in the back with Jane and Darcy. Pepper gave me directions to the airport and we all met Jane and Darcy before heading off to get lunch, and go shopping.

Nat and I decided to go grab dinner while the rest of the girls shopped. We ended up with 6 large pizzas and a bunch of soda and stuff to drink. Then Nat and I headed back to pick up the rest of the girls who loaded their treasures in the trunk.

Once we were back at the tower I used air currents to get all the bags out of the trunk and inside to be sorted, before calling out to Jarvis, "J, do you have a location on the boys?"

"Yes, it appears that they are in the loft cleaning up debris."

"Thanks Jarvis. So girls what do you say to some good old fashioned sabotage?" I received evil grins from all of them including Pepper, which surprised me. "I just so happen to have a multitude of water guns in my room that are in desperate need of use. We can sneak up there and fill them in my bathroom before the surprise attack. Jarvis, do not tell the boys we've returned, or I swear I will reprogram your voice to sound like a hillbilly."

"Yes miss, shall I update you on the boys locations if something changes?"

"Yes please J, you're the best. Let's go." We all took the elevator to my room and I pulled out our weapons, water guns and water balloons. "Ok, I'll go through the air ducts so I'm above them before dropping bombs on them. I'll see what I can do about using air currents to help. Pepper, Sierra, you two rush out of the elevator and form a frontal assault. Nat, you repel down the side of the building from the roof and cover the backs. Jane, Darcy, I want you guys to come in after about 3 minutes as a second wave. I'll let you know when I'm set."

I passed out earpieces to keep in touch then I made my way through the vents with my water bombs till I was directly above the boys. "I'm in position, Tash?" I spoke lowly into the radio.

"I'm set, girls?"

"We're good, let's do this."

"Okay on my count," I opened the vent and used slight air currents to direct the bombs to their owners before they dropped, "in 5."

Clint glanced up to see his balloon right before it dropped on his face, his yells were followed by 4 others. "Now girls!"

I heard the elevator ding and I saw Tash behind the boys as they got attacked from both sides. I dropped another set of bombs before flipping out and landing next to Tash.

"Wave two, now," Jane and Darcy joined the fight and the boys were throughly soaked by this point. What I wasn't expecting was for them to start fighting back.

Tony had called Jarvis during the confusion and had gotten them armed as well. "Retreat!" I yelled into the room and I heard my girls shrieking as we rounded the corners and ran to the nearest sink.

I reloaded while Tash covered me and vice versa.

Then we got separated and I ended up crouching down behind the bar only to be joined by Clint. We both had our guns pointing at each other until he called a truce.

"Wanna team up?" He asked me and I knew my grin was just as devilish as his.

I nodded vigorously before we both went on the attack. Everyone ended up soaked and in peals of laughter.

Once we all got dried off we decided to watch a movie with our pizza. Tony just so happened to have half of a floor dedicated to a movie theater, we all decided to watch Pirates of the Caribbean, and we each settled on couches.

Tony and Pepper shared a couch and a pizza as did Steve and Sierra, Clint and I, Bruce and Tash with a nearby Darcy, and Thor and Jane had two pizzas between the two of them.

I had decided to make it a camp out so everyone was in some semblance of pjs and each group had a blanket. The couches of course made into beds so that's how we had them.

Jarvis started the movie and I cuddled closer to Clint, I was still chilly from the water battle earlier and Clint radiated heat, he responded by wrapping his arm around me and hugging me to his chest. I noticed that similar events were happening around the room, Thor and Jane were snuggled together as were Tony and Pepper. Sierra and Steve were half snuggled, and poor Steve was bright red.

We were about halfway through the movie when Thor and Jane decided to call it a night, "I'm so glad I soundproofed each floor," Tony said after they had left and Pepper smacked him.

Regardless of that they turned in shortly after. Bruce, Tash and Darcy called it a night about 3/4 of the way through and Sierra was basically asleep on Steve's shoulder when the movie ended.

That left Clint and I, "you wanna marathon?"

I smiled, "read my mind. Popcorn?"

He chuckled, "is there any other way to marathon?"

I shook my head no and while Jarvis was loading the movie Clint and I raided the fridge. We ended up with a big bowl of popcorn with salt and extra butter and a bunch of soda.

We returned to the theater and curled up under the blanket again as we watched the rest of the Pirates saga, then the ghostbusters, and the first Harry Potter film then we moved on to watching Firefly.

We were about 2 episodes in when the group returned to see where we were.

I was still tucked into Clint's side and we were both half asleep when Tony found us, "morning lovebirds, did you two stay up all night?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes, "I'm gonna go die now. Tony if anyone disturbs me for any reason whatsoever in the next 10 hours I'm holding you responsible. Ask Tash what happened to the last guy that disturbed me in an instance similar to this."

I stood up and grabbed Clint's hand pulling him along with me to the elevator. The rest of the group had heard the exchange and were watching Tash curiously.

**_Sierra's POV:_**

"What happened to the last guy?" Tony asked Natasha once the elevator doors closed on my twin and Clint. Nat smiled and I could tell that this was gonna be a good story.

"Well, this was a couple of months before the whole Tesseract thing. Let's see, I believe Brittney and Clint had stayed up all night playing Nazi Zombies. I had walked into the common room to find them in a similar state the were in this morning, that is half asleep. I had asked them why they stayed up all night and if memory serve Brittney's response was 'because I'm better at killing zombies then Clint'."

The group chuckled at this before Nat continued, "I sent them to bed and Brittney issued the same warning you just heard. One of the interns didn't heed the warning and 3 hours in he went to have her fill out paperwork. To say she was angry would be an understatement. She levitated him 30 feet above the deck for an hour before dropping him to 5 feet, and finally letting him down."

By this time I knew everyone's eyes were wide at the story, including mine.

"She really did that?" I asked Nat.

She nodded, "she's not a morning person and it takes her awhile to readjust after staying up all night."

Tony got a evil grin, "well her schedule won't be back to normal tonight either."

Bruce spoke up, "oh and whys that?"

Tony glanced around at the group, "oh you'll see. But later, right now let's go fix my loft."

We spent the day finishing cleaning up debris. Clint rejoined the group at about noon informing us that Britt was still dead to the world. Tony caught the group that evening and asked Clint to tell Brittney what Tony told us: to make ourselves presentable, and ready to have some fun.


	8. Clubbing

**_Brittney's POV:_**

I woke up still tired to an incessant knock at my door, I glanced at the time and saw that I had been asleep 5 minutes over 10 hours. _Well at least Tony Stark understands threats._

I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door, "what?" I asked the knocker grumpily.

Clint chuckled in obvious amusement at my moody display, "Stark said for me to tell you to get yourself presentable and ready to have some fun."

I settled a groggy glare on Clint, "why can't the princess tell me this herself?"

"I think he thinks that you like me enough that you won't kill me in my sleep for waking you up."

I pulled a face before glancing at the ceiling, "Jarvis tell your programmer to get his happy ass down here and face me like the man he thinks he is. Oh and use my exact wording please."

The British AI butler answered, "of course miss."

Clint meanwhile was having a difficult time not cracking up at my words.

I leaned against the door frame until the elevator dinged and Tony entered the floor. "You told my AI system to speak to me like that? And what's this about the man I think I am?" he asked in a very moody voice.

I smirked, "yes princess, that's what I said. Now what am I supposed to be dressing for? Because if it's some banquet you're making us go to I'm out, and if it's for killing somebody, well I could do that right now."

Tony looked at me appraisingly, "we are going clubbing. I couldn't tell the group because then Banner and Rodgers woulda stayed in. And that's no fun."

I sighed, hiding my giddiness, I hadn't been clubbing for fun in forever. I turned and slammed the door in Tony's face.

"What's her issue?" Tony asked Clint from behind the closed door.

I paused to hear the answer, "well for one you woke her up, and two, she's actually excited for tonight. She hasn't been clubbing in awhile and the last time she went it was for a mission."

On my side of the door I smiled, and practically ran to my closet, I had a killer outfit that I was dying to wear. It was the one I had worn on the mission but nobody here had seen me in it. It was a short black dress, with straps for sleeves, and diamonds cut out of the sides that showed the perfect amount of skin when I moved. I paired it with my black strapped heels and some lipgloss, and I was ready to go. The whole process took me about 15 minutes.

"J. Can you tell me where everyone is?"

"Of course miss, Misses Romanov, Darcy, Pepper, and Jane are with Misters Banner, Stark, Rodgers, Thor, and Barton in the living room. Miss Sierra is currently in the elevator en route to join them."

"Thanks J. Can you call the elevator to this floor so I can speak to Sierra?"

"Of course miss."

I smiled at nothing in particular until I heard the elevator ding, by that time I had all of my weapons concealed on my body, and in my black clutch along with my phone.

"Britt? Jarvis said you wanted to see me?" Sierra walked into my room and stopped, "wow, you look amazing! Where did you get that dress?"

I smiled, "it's just something I had laying around, enough about me. Look at you! You look gorgeous!"

She was wearing a light blue sleeveless top that had a deep red lace lining the bottom, she had paired it with blue jeans and some white heels.

She smiled at me, "so is there a certain super soldier that you're trying to impress with the color scheme?"

She blushed a bit before quipping back at me, "what about you? A certain archer that you want to show off skin to?"

I sent her a mini glare before we walked to the elevator arm in arm. "So what do you say to a bit of confusion?" I asked her once the doors closed behind us.

"I'm game, so we just don't tell them which is which?"

I grinned, "bingo. But we gotta be convincing as each other. So no flirting with Steve for you."

She glared at me, "then no flirting with Clint for you."

I sighed but agreed. The elevator dinged and we walked out still arm in arm. Everybody looked up and did a double take.

"Wow, you guys look amazing." Steve spoke up first and I noticed him eying Sierra in particular, "thanks." Sierra and I spoke at the same time.

"You're not bad yourself Steve," I sent him a semi flirty smile, and noted the confused faces of the rest of the room.

The girls all looked awesome, Natasha was wearing a deep purple dress similar to mine but hers was backless, Pepper was in a semi buisnessy dress, Jane was in simple jeans and a cute blousey top, while Darcy was in short shorts and a crop top. The boys were all in jeans and a nice top, each was different but they all looked effectively the same.

Sierra spoke up, "so are we going or not? Tony?"

She looked at him expectantly, "of course. Our ride is out front."

I shot him a slightly confused look, "and where exactly are we going?"

He looked between me and Sierra, "you mean Brittney didn't tell you."

I shook my head no, even though his assumption about which twin I was, was incorrect. "Well then, you'll just have to find out when we get there."

I sent him a small glare as the rest of the group looked mildly relieved at 'knowing' which twin was which.

Clint walked over and offered Sierra his hand which she accepted, sending me a wink as Steve offered to escort me, which I accepted.

We all climbed into the elevator and took it down to the ground floor before heading out front to see a limo waiting for us.

Darcy was practically jumping up and down when she saw our ride, "a Limo? Seriously?!"

Tony just laughed before we all slid in and the limo pulled away from the curb. We were on the road for about 15 minutes before the limo stopped at our destination.

We all piled out of the car and entered a busy nightclub.

I felt a grin spread across my face before I could control it, and Clint noticed, "you wanna dance?" He asked me before pulling me away from Steve and out on the floor.

We started dancing together, and our timing matched up perfectly even though I'd danced with Clint only twice before, both for missions.

By the end of the song we had carved out a nice piece of floor to move on so we continued dancing for another song. Once that finished as well we decided to get drinks and rejoin the group at the booth they had found.

Once I had my tall captain Morgan and coke, and Clint had his beer we slid into the booth next to Thor and Jane. Tony and Pepper were out dancing as was Darcy but the other pairs were sitting mostly awkwardly around the table.

I decided that that wasn't how they were going to spend the night so I pulled the girls out on the dance floor and we started dancing as a group.

Tasha was soon pulled away by a decent looking guy, as was Sierra. Thor had decided that he could learn how to dance 'midgardian' dances so he stole Jane.

I smiled and made my way back over to the table where I saw Steve and Bruce watching their girls dance with other men. They didn't look to happy about it either.

"Well don't just sit there. Go cut in."

Their gazes met mine and they both muttered something about not dancing.

"Then let them teach you how. Trust me, you won't regret it. Now go!" I sent them off and watched as they both awkwardly cut in and slowly started dancing.

Clint grabbed my waist and pulled me down so I was sitting next to him, "Impressive. It's not easy to get those two to dance. I've been trying to do that all night."

I laughed and shook my head, "I guess I just have more skills then you do."

He sent me a playful glare, "oh yeah?"

I nodded, "yeah."

He reached over and started tickling me, I laughed and squirmed trying to escape his grasp to no avail. I felt my body growing warmer and my skin took on an unnatural glow.

He finally released me and let me cool down, "so, what's up with the twin trick?"

I put a clueless look on my face, "what do you mean?"

He shot me a look and leaned in closer, "you know exactly what I mean, Brittney."

I met his eyes with a smile on my face, "how'd you know it's me?"

He smirked, "well if the rising temperature and glowing didn't give it away, then it would have been the outfit, the dancing, and the drink. Sierra couldn't resist dressing in red white and blues for the Captain, and I'd like to think that your dress," he gave me a slow look over, "is for me. And I know your dancing style as well as what you drink."

I smirked back at him, "I figured you'd be the first to figure it out. Either you or Tash, poor Stark looked clueless. It's fun to see him realize he doesn't know something."

Clint nodded in agreement before the group rejoined us at the table, "do y'all want ta get more to . . To drink?" Tony was slurring his words, and it was obvious he had a bit to much to drink, the girls looked slightly tipsy while Clint and I were just a little drunk.

Pepper was forever the voice of reason, "I think we've had enough, let's go. The cars waiting out front."

Tony started mumbling some nonsense about how she takes such good care of him while Clint and I supported each other to the car. He had his arm around my waist and managed to pull me into the limo so I was sitting on his lap again.

The drive blurred by and sooner then I would have thought possible we were back at the tower and stumbling our way inside. We took the elevator to our floors and Clint kept his arm wrapped around me the entire time.

I woke up feeling warm, and well rested for the first time in awhile. I yawned and stretched before I snuggled back into the arms that held me tightly.

I sighed contented before my mind caught up with my body. _Arms that held me . . . I sleep alone._

My eyes opened and I looked behind me to see that it was Clint's arms wrapped around me. He held me against his body in his sleep, and I hated to wake him up due to the peaceful look on his face.

I knew that ever since the Loki incident he hadn't been sleeping well, the nightmares still plagued his mind. This morning, however he looked relaxed and content with a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

I felt myself smile as I rolled over so my chest was pressed against his. I buried my forehead in the crook of his neck before I allowed myself to drift back to sleep.

I woke up with a happy purr as Clint ran his hand through my hair. He kissed the top of my head before I shifted to look at him.

He met my eyes with a playfully content smile, "morning sleeping beauty."

I sent him a playful glare before my face broke out in a grin, "guess that makes you Prince Charming."

I felt his chest vibrate under me as he laughed, "I guess so."

I glanced at the clock and sighed, "we'd probably better get up. It's already 9:30."

He agreed and we pushed ourselves out of the bed.

I walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of his elastic waisted shorts before ducking into the bathroom to change.

I pulled off my rumpled dress and pulled on the borrowed clothes before yanking my hair into a braid. I smiled at my reflection and exited the bathroom to find Clint topless in a fresh pair of jeans.

I smiled as I walked up behind him to wrap my arms around his waist. I gently kissed the scar on his shoulder that he had gotten protecting me.

_It was my 22nd birthday and I was spending it on a mission with Barton, Fury always did love to torture me. We had been assigned an infiltration job on a big corporation in Brazil called Sueños, or Dreams. They were said to be able to enter and control other people's dreams, as well as control people's subconscious minds to do what they want. Fury was afraid that they had the power to brainwash American leaders so he sent us to check it out. We had repelled down the elevator shaft to the floor that had the office we needed on it. Barton went out first and scoped out the floor, once he deemed it safe I followed. We crept silently into the office before obtaining the info we needed, unfortunately it triggered an alarm system. We had fought our way down to the lobby but we had been attacked by their version of an archer. He was 6'9" and had massive muscles, but he was shooting at us with a crossbow. We had both ducked out of the way dodging the first few arrows. I saw an opening and I took it, I jumped out from my hiding place and shot the archer down, but before he died he shot one last arrow directly at my heart. Clint had jumped out and pushed me out of the way but he caught the arrow in his shoulder. I had to pull it out and patch him up after we were clear._


	9. Asgard

_It was my 22nd birthday and I was spending it on a mission with Barton, Fury always did love to torture me. We had been assigned an infiltration job on a big corporation in Brazil called Sueños, or Dreams. They were said to be able to enter and control other people's dreams, as well as control people's subconscious minds to do what they want. Fury was afraid that they had the power to brainwash American leaders so he sent us to check it out. We had repelled down the elevator shaft to the floor that had the office we needed on it. Barton went out first and scoped out the floor, once he deemed it safe I followed. We crept silently into the office before obtaining the info we needed, unfortunately it triggered an alarm system. We had fought our way down to the lobby but we had been attacked by their version of an archer. He was 6'9" and had massive muscles, but he was shooting at us with a crossbow. We had both ducked out of the way dodging the first few arrows. I saw an opening and I took it, I jumped out from my hiding place and shot the archer down, but before he died he shot one last arrow directly at my heart. Clint had jumped out and pushed me out of the way but he caught the arrow in his shoulder. I had to pull it out and patch him up after we were clear. _

I blinked back to myself as Clint turned in my arms.

"We're not gonna get very far if you don't let me go so I can put a shirt on," he smirked down at me.

"I was thinking you could just go like that."

He laughed, "I don't think Tony would appreciate it."

I joined his laughter before releasing him, "fine, I'll meet you up there then."

I turned and walked out of his room to the elevator.

"Jarvis, kitchen please," I spoke to the AI system.

"Of course miss, I trust you slept well."

I narrowed my eyes, "Jarvis does Tony have cameras on my floor?"

"Mister Stark has cameras monitoring the activity on each level of the tower."

I glared, "okay and is 'Mister Stark' aware of the fact that I slept with Clint last night?"

"Yes, miss Brittney."

I grumbled to myself at his response.

The elevator doors opened and I walked through the dining area past a smirking Stark into the kitchen to get myself a cup of tea. When I returned I saw Clint had made it as well. I walked over and sat next to him and Tash. Everyone else had already made it to the table and were eating the spread of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and corned beef hash that had been prepared for us.

Tony decided to be obnoxious and made not so subtle hints that Clint and I were together until Thor's booming voice spoke over the conversation that had been happening throughout the meal, "my friends, the all father has asked for our presence on Asgard so that we may witness Loki's sentence,"

I knew I tensed at the name, as did most of the others around the table, "we shall depart from here in one hour on the Bifrost."

I cut in, "Thor, why does Odin want us all there?"

Thor looked at me, "you all fought my brother, my father wishes to meet you and gather your opinions on how Loki should be punished for his crimes."

I nodded and excused myself from the table. I walked out of the room and climbed into the elevator only to be joined by Clint. The doors closed and Jarvis took us to our floor.

We were both silent until we entered my room, "Brittney, talk to me."

I looked at Clint's soft face, "I swore to myself that if I ever saw Loki again that I'd kill him for what he did to us, for what he did to you. And now Odin expects us to bear witness against Loki? How can I do that without killing him?"

Clint pulled me into his arms, "because, I'll be there to stop you. I want to kill Loki too, you know that, but we just have to trust that whatever the All father plans to do with him will be punishment enough."

I closed my eyes and leaned in to him. I breathed in a deep breath of his musky scent before I pulled away from him, "if we're leaving soon then we'd better start packing."

He nodded and left to go pack his things. I turned and headed to my room pulling out my backpack which I stuffed full of jeans, tshirts, and underclothes. I packed my toiletries in the front pocket before sliding some weapons in the bag as well. I changed into my gear and concealed the usual weapons on my body, 2 in each boot, some strapped to my leg, some tucked in my bra, a couple hidden in my hair, and the ones strapped to my waist. 20 total knives and guns.

I grabbed my bag and met the rest of the group on the roof. Pepper hugged each of us, as did Darcy, and Jane. Then we formed a semicircle around Thor and the sky lit up. Clint slid his hand into mine before we were flying through space to Asgard. We landed in a big dome that looked to be made of Gold. There was a large dark skinned man pulling a massive sword from the center of the dome.

"Heimdall," I breathed the word out before I could stop myself.

He gazed at me and through me at the same time, "indeed Aura. It is an honor to see both you and your sister, Celu, again."

I glanced around at the group, "what? How do I know you?"

Heimdall smiled sadly, "we met once a long time ago, in a different life."

Thor moved our group on after that and we mounted the horses that were waiting for us. They cantered toward a massive castle made entirely of gold before stopping at the bottom of a set of stairs leading to large double doors that were guarded but serious looking men.

Thor led us inside and through the palace toward the throne room. We were announced before Thor led us inside. I knew everyone else was nervous, even Tony though you'd never get him to admit it. I saw that Tasha had her hand laced with Bruce as Sierra had hers laced with Steve, my own hand was twined with Clint's. Our procession stopped a few feet in front of the stairs, and we all bowed to Odin and Frigga.

After a few seconds Odin's voice filled the room, "Rise Avengers, and welcome to Asgard," we all raised our heads and I caught the eye of Odin, Frigga seemed to be studying Sierra, "Aura, Celu, welcome home, it has been a great many years since you have departed from us."

I bowed my head again as I spoke, "I beg your pardon my Lord, my Lady, but my sister and I have no memories of being on Asgard, or even leaving the realm of Midgard. If I may, how did you come to know us?"

Thor was looking mildly concerned, it wasn't often that someone like me spoke to his parents like that, and the rest of the group looked at me in shock.

Odin and Frigga just smiled before Frigga's soft motherly voice filled the room, "that is quite a long story Lady Aura, and after having traveled so far, you and your friends are surely tired. We have gathered handmaidens for each of you, they will take you to your rooms and help you prepare for the feast tonight in your honor. Aura, I ask that you and your sister come and see me before you leave Asgard to hear your tale."

I gave her another small bow with the rest of the group before our 'hand maidens' led us to our rooms. Thor accompanied us but his quarters were in another wing of the palace. The rest of the rooms were all in the same hallway. I had refused mine in favor of bunking with Clint, he knew that I don't adjust well to new places, and the familiarity would calm me. We entered the room and gazed in awe at the space, it had a seating area near the fireplace, a bed larger then a King sized bed, and an on suite bath that put even the tower to shame.

Clint set his bag on the dresser before he collapsed on the bed with a moan, "oh man, I'm never leaving this spot."

I laughed at him before heading into the bathroom to get a shower. I emptied my toiletries on the counter and stuck my shampoo and conditioner as well as my razor in the shower before starting it. Once it was the right temperature I climbed in under the waterfall flow coming from two massive shower heads. My muscles all relaxed and I felt amazing after the shower, I exited the stall to find a pile of clothes laid out on the counter.

I wrapped my towel around me and walked out into the main room to see Clint on the bed still, "Clint, what's with the renaissance getup on the counter?"

He smirked at me, "that's your costume for the feast tonight."

Just then there was a knock at the door and a young woman entered, "begging your pardon, I am Samantha, your handmaiden. Her Majesty wished for me to assist you in donning your robes for the feast tonight."

I glanced at Clint and waved the handmaiden into the bathroom with me before closing the door. She turned her back while I pulled on some underclothes, then she started dressing me in the complicated dress. By the end of it I was in a corset that I couldn't breathe in and I had on 3 layers of floor length dresses. Samantha had seemingly conjured shoes to go with the outfit after she finished layering my hair in an intricate up do Asgardian style. When I looked in the mirror I was stunned to see that the dress was a fiery red, and that my hair had been pinned back to make it appear like a crown, the shoes were a pair of red high heels.

"Thank you for your assistance, you are dismissed."

Samantha bowed to me before exiting the bathroom and allowing me to conceal the weapons on my body. I ended up with 4 knives on each leg, 1 on each arm and 1 in the cleavage provided by the corset. I rolled my eyes at the getup before I walked back into the main bedroom, only to find Clint in similar circumstances. His outfit was a tunic and a pair of slacks, with similar colors to those of my own outfit, his shoes were dressy and he looked very uncomfortable in the outfit.

I laughed, "and I thought mine was bad."

He glared at me before his eyes traveled down my body, "I don't know. I could get used to it."

I sent him a glare, "don't make me use a knife on you."

His eyes widened, "you're concealing a knife on yourself? Where?"

His head had tilted to the side as he studied me, "actually I have 10 on me at this moment, but I'll never tell where."

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Friends, it is time we leave for the Banquet," Thor's voice called us all out of our rooms.

I noticed Nat and Sierra were in similar dresses to mine but Nat's was black and Sierras was blue, Bruce matched Nat and Steve matched Sierra. Tony had a red and gold outfit, and Thor was in his battle gear.

Thor lead us down to the grand hall which had a high table stretching across the room with another table stretching down the length of the room. We all entered minus Thor and took seats at the lower Table, as they announced the Royal Family, which to my great annoyance included Loki in chains. I felt Clint stiffen beside me and I grabbed for his hand to try and calm the both of us.

Odin gave a short speech in which he announced us before telling us to enjoy ourselves. The food was fabulous, Clint, Nat, Bruce and I had been the first to try it since we traveled the most so we were used to eating different foods, once the others realized that we liked it they tried it too. The feast included some wine, and we all happily drank it before it was time to retire to the dance hall. Everyone rose and we all stayed in our group in an area off to the side of all the couples dancing. Thor had taken to dancing with his mother after Odin of course and Loki was standing by the thrones in the room, still in chains.

Clint decided that he wanted to dance with me so he grabbed my hand and led me out on the floor. We wrapped our arms around each other and began swaying with the music, we kept dancing until the party was starting to die down.

"Let's go back to our room. It's getting late."

I nodded to what Clint said and we left the party arm in arm. Samantha was there to lead us back to our hall, and after thanking her she left for the night.

Clint and I walked into the room and again I marveled at the size of it before heading into the bathroom to change. I had managed to get the layers of the dress off but the corset proved to be a challenge, I opened the door to find that Clint had already finished changing.

"Clint, a little help here."

He glanced up at me and an amused expression crossed his face at my appearance in shorts and a corset. He chuckled but walked over and started undoing all the ties holding the corset on.

Soon enough it was loose enough that I slid out of it leaving me in a bra and the shorts I had stolen from Clint, "Thanks, but Clint, my eyes are up here."

He smirked, "I know, but I'm enjoying this view so much."

I smacked him before I walked out to the bedroom pulling on my hawkeye t-shirt. "Well to bad, I'm going to bed."

He came into the room behind me, "wait, are those my shorts?"

I grinned, "yep."

The next morning I woke up to a knocking on the door. I sighed and moved from my place snuggled in Clint's arms to open the door. I found Samantha, who bustled into the room as soon as I had opened the door. She was getting another dress ready for me to put on, and she was talking about how Loki's trial was today.

"Samantha, slow down. Loki's trial is today? And I have to wear a dress?" I spoke while pulling her away from the still sleeping Clint.

She nodded, "yes the trials today. Everyone involved will testify, then the all father will deliberate before he passes judgement. The punishment, whatever it may be, will be put into effect the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, well if I'm going to have to stand in front of everyone in court, I'm doing it my way. Meaning I'm wearing my armor. Tell the others that I came with to wear their armor too. If anyone has a problem with it then they can take it up with me."

She hesitated then nodded and took her leave. I sighed and moved to where Clint lay on the bed. I leaned down and ran my hands through his hair, waking him easily.

I smirked as I quoted him from yesterday morning, "morning sleeping beauty."

He glared at me, "why'd you wake me up?"

My smile fell from my face and Clint noticed. He sat up and pulled me into his lap, "what's wrong?"

"Loki's trial is today. We're supposed to meet the group in the hallway in half an hour to be briefed on the etiquette for the royal court."

He hugged me closer before sighing, "it's ok, we'll make it through this. Remember Madagascar? That was worse then this, and we made it out of that alive."

"Barely. You had to carry me out after I got shot, and if I remember correctly you had sprained your ankle. Not to mention the cuts that we both had."

"True, but this won't be anything compared to that. I'll be right beside you the entire time. Come on, we'd better get ready."

We both stood up and I went into the bathroom to change. I stared at myself in the mirror after I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail. I can do this. The worry in my eyes changed into determination, and I let my flame wash over my body, causing my skin to glow. I walked back into the main room and pulled on my boots before Clint embraced me. I snuggled into his arms for a minute before we separated to meet the rest of the group.


	10. The Trial

**Previously:**

_"Loki's trial is today. We're supposed to meet the group in the hallway in half an hour to be briefed on the etiquette for the royal court."_

_He hugged me closer before sighing, "it's ok, we'll make it through this. Remember Madagascar? That was worse then this, and we made it out of that alive."_

_"Barely. You had to carry me out after I got shot, and if I remember correctly you had sprained your ankle. Not to mention the cuts that we both had."_

_"True, but this won't be anything compared to that. I'll be right beside you the entire time. Come on, we'd better get ready." _

_We both stood up and I went into the bathroom to change. I stared at myself in the mirror after I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail. I can do this. The worry in my eyes changed into determination, and I let my flame wash over my body, causing my skin to glow. I walked back into the main room and pulled on my boots before Clint embraced me. I snuggled into his arms for a minute before we separated to meet the rest of the group. _

We found them in the living room area of the wing we all had our rooms in. Thor was there dressed in his battle armor, along with the rest of the group. We had all taken up residence on the various couches and chairs in the room. I was curled into Clint's side, Nat was next to Bruce, and Sierra was next to Steve. The others were each in their own chairs.

Thor's booming voice was the first to break the silence, "Friends, today we shall bear witness against Loki. There are Rules for participating or witnessing the proceedings in the Royal Court. They are few and simple, but the punishment for breaking them is harsh. First and foremost, you must respect the Royals. Bow when they enter the chamber, bow as they leave the chamber and bow before and after you speak your piece. Second, you must not speak out of turn. The All-Father will call upon you when it is your time to speak. Last, and most important, all judgements the All-Father makes are final. He knows what is best for his realm, and its people. Arguing comes at a price. Do you understand?" He looked at us deadly serious as he waited.

I glanced around at the group noticing all the faces were just as serious as Thor's, even Tony's. We all nodded our understanding and Thor stood, gesturing us to follow him. We all grouped behind him as he walked the maze of halls to get to the throne room. It had been redecorated at some point, there were now tables set up, one against the wall on one side of the room and a longer one set up opposite it. The chairs were positioned so that the occupant would be facing the thrones at the top of the hall. There were a few rows of chairs in the back area, behind the tables for witnesses.

"We will be seated here," Thor said gesturing to the longer table. "Loki will be across from us, with his guards. There will be witnesses present. Mostly trusted advisors, or nobility. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif will be here. They will begin letting people in momentarily, please find a seat my friends."

We had all nodded along with what Thor was saying before I moved to claim the seat next to Clint, who was next to the wall, on my other side Sierra sat next to Steve. Then there was Nat and Bruce, and Tony and Thor. I heard the doors to the hall open, and we all turned back to watch the masses flood the room. Sif and the warriors managed to get front row seats behind Thor. They sent smiles our way before turning back to the front. A minute after everyone was settled in their seats another door opened and Loki was escorted in by two guards. All of my friends tensed, and I twined my hand with Clint's. Loki smirked at our group before the guards forced him into his seat. After a few minutes we were asked to rise, and Odin entered the room, followed by Frigga.

Everyone bowed as they sat in their thrones, then Odin spoke, "Be seated. Today we shall witness the proceeding of Loki Odinson's case in his attempt at war against Midgard. Bearing witness against this criminal are the Champions of Midgard known as the Avengers. The first witness to testify shall be Thor Odinson."

Thor stood and bowed to his father before he gave his story of what had happened, starting with the events of New Mexico and the Destroyer. He detailed the battles that had ensued each time, and his own personal words with Loki. Odin asked him to clarify a few points, then Thor bowed again before returning to his seat.

We continued down the table in a similar fashion, each giving more details about the happenings. Nat gave information about Clint being brainwashed by Loki, and how she shut down the portal. Steve gave information about what happened in Germany.

When it got to be my turn Odin addressed me a bit differently, "Aura, what involvement did you have in these events against your new home?"

I quickly got rid of the confusion on my face before I stood and bowed respectfully to him. I detailed what happened in New Mexico, including the part that the Destroyer nearly killed an entire town full of people including Clint. I went on to the knowledge I'd had of the tesseract project, and what had happened with Loki's invasion. I was able to include his direct threats to me and Clint from when I had interrogated him in his cell. I spoke of how he kidnapped me, and held me hostage for a time in Stark's tower before I escaped. I detailed the Battle and how I thought I'd lost friends during it, and how many civilians Loki had killed during his visit.

Odin had noticed that I'd kept ahold of Clint's hand for my piece, "The accused used the power of the tesseract to control your One, did he not?"

Somehow I knew what this 'One' concept was. On Asgard they each have 'One'. A person's one is seen as a Soulmate, and essentially part of onesself. To harm one is to harm another, and I knew it was an offense to harm either person to try and manipulate the other.

I spoke clearly without hesitation, "Yes, All Father." There were a few quiet gasps at that from the audience, but Odin nodded at me to continue explaining, "Loki brainwashed, and controlled my Clint to harm people, and defy his Commanders, both of which are against his morality. Later in the occurrences, once we had Loki confined, Loki threatened to make my One kill me in all the ways he knows I fear.\ Then Loki would relinquish his control before killing my One himself."

That statement got more gasps. Using a persons One to manipulate them was awful, but making a person kill their One was unheard of. Odin nodded before allowing me to return to my seat. I bowed at them before sitting while Clint was called. He went into details about the control albeit reluctantly. I squeezed his hand to show my support and he shifted closer to me in thanks. Odin questioned him at length before letting him sit back down. During his testimony I had taken to rubbing comforting circles on the back of Clint's hand with my thumb. He glanced at me gratefully before Odin dismissed the room so he could deliberate. Everyone stood and bowed as he left with Frigga, then we all left to get food. The trial had taken till 2pm so we were going to have a late lunch.

Everyone was quiet until we reached the small dining hall, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Food was brought to us immediately and Tony decided to break the silence.

"Hey Brittney?" I hummed and directed my gaze to him, "What did Odin mean about 'your One'? And why did he call you Aura, and address you as if he knew you?"

I glanced at Thor and motioned for him to explain it which he began to, "On Asgard each person has what humans refer to as a Soulmate. Someone that they are destined to spend eternity with. Each person is destined to find their One, and once found it is difficult to live without. If one dies then the other is sure to follow shortly. Many years ago, before I was born there was a powerful Goddess named Aura, and like Brittney she could control the elements of fire and air. She was among the first to name the connection between two people, as the soulmate being the 'One'. She lived a long life with her One, and she was quite close to my parents for many years. One day they received word that her One perished in battle, Aura was distraught and she just disappeared. No trace of her at all. My father must think Brittney shares a connection to the Goddess."

I thought about this new information until Clint spoke up, "but that doesn't explain how she knew what Odin meant about me being her 'One'."

I shrugged, I couldn't explain it either. "I don't know what to say, it was just something that I remember from somewhere."

They all looked at me curiously, but they didn't say anything else on the subject. I knew that Clint would want to talk about him being my 'One', but I'd rather not do that in front of the group.

After lunch we were sitting in silence in one of the common rooms waiting for Odin's decision.

I stood up and tugged Clint's hand to get him to come with me, "Thor?" The god looked up at me curiously, "is there a garden, or a courtyard near here that I am able to walk in. I could use some fresh air."

He nodded, "Of course," he motioned over one of the silent guards from the wall, "please escort Lady Aura and Sir Hawkeye to the south garden, and be sure to inform their handmaiden of their new dwellings."

The guard bowed respectfully then led us silently down various corridors. He opened a door to reveal a vast expanse of flowers and shrubs with some trees dotting the area. We thanked him before exiting the palace and strolling through the beautiful space.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked me with worry in his voice.

"I'm about as okay as I can be. I'm not overly fond of recalling you almost dying. I just needed air, and I figured you would want to talk about the whole 'One' thing in private."

Clint grinned, "you know me well. What was the deal with Odin asking if I was your 'One'?"

I shrugged, "he's observant. Undoubtedly he noticed how we interact, and that we were holding hands during the trial. He probably also read it in my voice, you can't hide all your emotions when you're talking about someone you care for getting hurt, or killed, or brainwashed."

Clint nodded seriously, "and do you really think that I'm your 'One'?"

"I can't imagine it being anyone else." I spoke seriously with just a hint of teasing in my voice.

He responded with his usual snark, "gee thanks."

I smiled and stepped closer to him so our chests were only inches apart. I leaned my head back so I could look into his beautiful clear blue eyes, "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else either."

He leaned down bringing his face inches from mine. His eyes were flicking between mine, and my lips. I lifted my right hand from my side and used it to cup the back of his neck before I pushed myself up onto my tip-toes, closing the distance between our lips. His hands moved the instant my lips covered his, one wrapped around my waist to pull me closer, and the other twined in my hair. We both pulled back after a moment to breathe, then his soft lips once again met mine. his tongue ran across my lower lip, begging for access, which I granted before we were battling for dominance. He lightly tugged my hair to tilt my head back and gain a better position. The kiss itself wasn't demanding, or fiery. It was caring, and curious, but our natures still battled within the tenderness of the kiss. We both registered the need for air, and we pulled away from each other only to have Clint's forehead resting against mine.

He sounded breathless when he spoke a minute later, "wow."

I smiled, "my sentiments exactly."

I closed my eyes and relaxed into the warmth and comfort his body provided, until I heard a door open into the garden.

We both glanced up to see Samantha coming towards us, "Pardon the interruption, but the All father wishes to speak to the both of you."

We break out of the embrace, but Clint keeps ahold of my hand as we follow Samantha back into the palace and to the Throne room. Upon entering we bow before Odin and Frigga, who surprisingly are holding hands. Frigga thanks Samantha before dismissing her, and bade us to move closer to the thrones.

Odin speaks in a softer tone, but one still commanding attention, and one still filled with endless wisdom, "Aura, Hawkeye, I have invited you here because I wish to seek your counsel in the punishment against my son. It is rare, yes, but as you were both threatened to manipulate your 'One' I believe that you have a great stake in deciding the fate of Loki. I have decided upon two options for you to consider. The first is Loki being sentenced to Death," I flinched at his words. I was an assassin, but I didn't want anyone to die if there were another option. "The second is to bind Loki's life force to one of you. This means that he will travel where you do, and serve to help you wether it be to protect Midgard or to protect your team of heroes. Should you choose this option he will spend his time not assisting you, learning the customs of Midgard, and understanding the human race better. You may have the night to ponder, and discuss however I must request that this stay between the four of us. I shall send a handmaiden to gather you in the morn before I reconvene Court."

With that we bowed and they left the room. Clint and I moved back to our room in awestruck silence. We sat on the bed and I curled up into his side before I breeched the subject, "What do you think we should do?"

He sighed, "I don't know. On one hand I want the bastard to die for the pain he caused us, and our world."

"And on the other?"

He glanced down at me, "I've caused so much death already, I don't particularly want another one on my hands. Besides the fact that Loki deserves more then death. Maybe having him 'bound' to one of us would teach him more about the importance of humans, and give him a chance to repent."

I nodded, "I agree, of course. I believe that Loki should have the chance to serve Earth, and maybe in the process the brother Thor knew and loved will be returned. From my understanding if Loki does disobey the binding, then he will be teleported back here and scheduled for extermination."

Clint nodded and began absently running his hand through my hair, "We'll tell Odin tomorrow then that Loki will be bound to me."

I tensed and looked up at him, "No, Clint. I'm not putting you through dealing with Loki. He will be bound to me."

Clint's hand froze in my hair, "No way in Hell is Loki going to be tied to you. I won't have him hurt you, and I'm not going to put you through what I went through with him."

"Clint," I spoke in what someone had named my 'assassin's voice' "Loki has been inside your mind, he knows your weaknesses. He knows exactly what buttons to push to break you down. I'm not going to stand around and let him do that to you. You've only just begun to get over the nightmares he caused you. Yes, I've noticed the nightmares. You're not going through that again. Loki doesn't know what buttons to push, he doesn't know whats in my mind. Besides having him tied to me means that in an event of battle or disaster he has to protect me. Its an extra thing that would be keeping me safe."

Clint was royally pissed off. He pulled away from me and stood up causing me to stand on the opposite side of the bed, "No fucking way Brittney. No way in Hell am I letting that Evil psycho be tied to you. It's to dangerous."

I straightened my back, "Barton, you're compromised. Being bound to Loki will only further compromise you. I'm going to bunk with Sierra tonight."

I turned and walked out the door closing it softly behind me. I moved over to the room Sierra was in and I knocked lightly on the door. After a minute or so a sleepy looking Sierra opened it and looked blearily at me.

"B? What happened?" her soft voice asked innocently.

"Clint and I got in an argument, and he was being way to damn stubborn. Can I crash with you tonight?" I said softly back, trying to keep the emotions out of my voice.

She nodded and let me in, closing the door behind me. We walked over to the bed in silence and I snuggled into her hug, "do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "not really, but since I'm invading your room I think it's only fair. The gist is that Clint doesn't want me to do something because he thinks its unsafe for me. I tried pointing out that if he were the one to do it then it would cause him pain, and trauma. He's only just recovering from New York, and I don't want that put back on him. I am perfectly able to do this, and it wouldn't hurt me nearly as much as it would Clint."

She had been rubbing comforting circles on my back like my mom used to do before she spoke, "Brittney, you really can't see it can you?"

"See what?"

"You are both making the same argument, both trying to protect the other. You're both worried for the other, even though both of you are master assassins, and tougher then anyone I've ever known. You care deeply for each other, and fighting like this isn't good for whatever relationship you have now, or you want to have in the future."

I mumbled, "when did you get so old?"

She laughed a bit before telling me to get some sleep, which I didn't. Little did I know, Clint was also laying awake pondering what had been said tonight.

The next morning I woke before Sierra, and I quietly left her room to return to my own. I knocked on the door softly, and after a minute Clint opened it.

I took in a deep breath, "Clint, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I'm just worried you'll be under duress if you have to be bound to Loki."

Clint spoke up, "I'm sorry too, I just don't want you to have to go through what I went through. But I thought about it, all night actually, and I know you're right. Loki did compromise me, and having to be tied to him, it would ruin me. Just know though, I'm not leaving your side with Loki around."

I smiled and stepped into his arms. I sighed at the peace that surrounded me, "I know, and I wouldn't want you to."

He leaned down and captured my lips with his own, and this kiss was almost unbearably sweet and tender. After a moment we both pulled away with smiles and we got ready to face the day.

**A/N:**

**Ohh new chapter! We got Loki's trial, Some Background on Brittney, er Aura, I got to make some fluff, I got to create the 'One' concept that was fun. We FINALLY see Brittney and Clint kiss! 'Bout time. We got a fight, aome twin fluff, and Loki's punnishment. Oh and more kisses. Love Ya,**

**-AURA**


	11. Chapter 11 is UP!

I don't know if ya'll noticed, but the latest chapter is up, I'm writing out the Execution of Loki's punnishment, and can I say a pissed Darcy is a funny Darcy. I have big things in mynd for the team, including tons more fluff as we try and get Loki to soften up. It'll take a while but it will happen. I also have plans for the Avenger's family. (Spoilers!) I've been thinking about how I'm going to develop relationships in the story so you may end up with more Sierra Point of View chapters, and maybe even some of the other Avengers. Hope ya'll like it so far, Let me know.

-Aura


End file.
